legacyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxxy Ford
Introduction Maxxy 'M' Ford is the daughter of Tom Ford, burying her way into the crime ridden streets of Los Santos. She is a member of the OK Kkangpae crew. Biography https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5M2WZiAy6k Growing up, Maxxy was as innocent as they come. Catholic school upbringing, perfect grades and dress.. but always wanting something.. more. She found herself constantly finding ways to abuse her classmates out of boredom. Tacks on chairs, super glue on toilet seats.. 8th grade rolled around and after a lengthy bout of peer pressure, Maxxy tried smoking pot for the first time. She was hooked on the feeling. From there she moved on to harder drugs.. though only every now and then. Anything harder than pot seemed to increase that sadistic streak in her. Maxxy lived with her mother, Linda, growing up. Always told that her Dad abandoned mom the night after she was conceived, it wasn't until she was 16 that the truth came out. Her dad had never known that Linda was even pregnant. This left an ever growing questioning deep within Maxxy.. and started her on a string of drug use that seemed to be growing. The more drugs she used, the more the little strands in her personality seemed to twist. She took an interest in fast cars and dive bars.. always hunting her next race or the next hit of something. She became quite adept at drift racing, even going as far as to challenge local drifters who simply laughed at her age.. until they saw her race. Cars were one thing, but get her on a bike and there was no stopping her. When Maxxy was 17, she started to get cocky. Everyone in her hometown had lost in a race to her. There were nights when she would take money from her mothers purse, or lift a wallet from someone at the bus stop just to place bets on her own races. She got rich quick this way it seemed, at least in her small town. It wasn't until news of an Italian Mafia member, somewhat of a ritzy guy it seemed, made its way to Maxxy's ears. She knew this was a big score, and since her birthday was the next day she was planning on making it out with a bang. A week later, after Maxxy had finally turned 18, the man rolled into town. She'd met the right people that needed to get the word to him, and after hearing that some 18 year old little po-dunk catholic girl wanted to challenge him to a high stakes race he took an immediate interest. It was laughable, sure, but who was he to turn free money down. They scheduled a race for later that week, and off Maxxy went to practice. Maxxy spent the next few days collecting as much money as she could. She emptied her mothers bank account, all the savings they had hidden in the house, cashed in the title on the family vehicles.. and she took every cent and bet it all on the race. And then.. She won. She was rich. She was cocky.. and the mobster noticed. He laughed, and offered the deal of a life time. "Quads or nots?" Maxxy was floored. One more race was all she needed to win FOUR times as much as she'd already won? Her cocky attitude got the best of her and she accepted. Only this time, she lost. The man wanted his money.. he had been friendly up til now but she had 24 hours to get his money or get out of town. She didn't know what to do.. so she went into the bathroom of a QuikStop and snorted a line of coke and just sat there. Then.. she snorted another. She ended up fairly drugged before heading home, that familiar itch burning at her... She went home that night and confessed to her mother, who was already angry and upset at finding out her bank account was zero, and both family cars gone. Coked up and in a rage Maxxy tried to leave but her mother followed. "You're just like you fucking father was! Obsessed with cars, obsessed with the 'fast life'! And just like him dumping me with you, you're dumping me with all you're damn debt. He was useless and so are you, get your fucking life togeth--" but before she could finish that sentance, Maxxy had picked up a knife from the kitchen counter and shoved it into her mothers throat, twisting it to slice all the way through. She panted, looking down at her mother bleeding out on the floor. Her voice gurgled as she reached out for Maxxy, who dropped the knife on the floor and fell to her knees next to her mom. She took her hand, and her mom squeezed it as tight as she could manage. Maxxy fumbled, apologizing desperately as the strength left her mother completely who now lay lifelessly on the floor. She didn't know what to do... she'd killed her own mother and tomorrow, she would be dead too. She stood up, grabbing her mothers purse and taking the only money inside of it (about $200) and vanished. She took nothing with her.. except her fathers old cap. It said "Los Santos" on it.. and other than her name, she didn't have any idea what she was doing. So that's where she headed. She arrived at Los Santos, hair dyed green (her favorite color) to suit her new outlook on life, and began looking for her father. She didn't have a vehicle so the first thing she did was find a random biker. She mulled over the idea but was so numb at this point that she didn't think twice before knocking the man off the bike to hop on herself. Unfortunately, as soon as she did, she realized about 20 yards away was a parked cop car.. she'd been caught. She debated running, trying to outrun a cop didn't seem to hard. But she had just arrived and didn't want to make too many waves.. so she pulled over. It was there she met Officer Boone. "Did you really not see me sitting there when you decided to knock that fella off his bike?" The officer laughed. Maxxy was still so coked up from her travels after such a horrendous event that she did nothing but flirt with the man. Most of that night was a blur, though she did end up securing a date with the officer. Dinner, at the very least. She'd work on him. From there she got a job at the local chicken factory, where she'd made a few friends.. Before she knew it, a few weeks into her new life at Los Santos, Maxxy had acquired a crew. They had called themselves the "Magic 8 Ball", though on the streets were always referred to as the Eights. Maxxy was meticulous, though. Since not having such ready access to drugs she'd put her compulsion into something new.. her crew. After gaining members quickly, it was becoming clear to Maxxy that she was getting a little overwhelmed. She was able to handle it, sure, but she needed some kind of.. mentor ship. She wasn't used to making such noise (though most of their actions were under the radar, because Maxxy wasn't stupid.) She made a point to cover their tracks, and never get her own hands dirty. Then came the doppleganger. Someone appeared to be dressing like her, green hair and all, and was threatening local crews and people she'd met at Legion Square. As a result she was being hunted.. shots taken at her person, people following her, stalking her around every corner.. Maxxy was starting to fear she was in over her head. Eventually someone let slip about a website.. and that code was cracked in a day. She'd had what she needed and made her way into the underbelly of Los Santos. She decided to make her way to Warstock in hopes someone would chat and maybe let slip the location she was looking for. She took four other crew members, all donned in black (because that seemed to be what everyone was doing so it was easy to blend in) and went to find the man she was looking for. This man.. he irritated her. So cocky but calm, unrelentingly remaining a mystery while offering mild bits of advice the more she purchased. Of course she had to buy her way into talking with him, but one her little birdies was chirping a little too loudly.. and she needed to break its wings. After she'd ordered the weapons she required, she was forced to reveal herself and begin showing someone outside of her crew who she was. Even most of her crew had never seen her face, or knew more than "M." but his man refused to settle... so Maxxy had too. And her story continues. Category:Civilians